Bloxell Intelligence Organization
The Bloxell Inteligence Organization (BIO) is probably the most notorious law enforcement agency in the Kingdom of Bloxell. Their power was abused by both the American government of Bloxell and the monarchist government of Bloxell, committing crimes worse than many of the criminals the were tasked with dealing with. American BIO in Bloxell City The American BIO in Bloxell City was probably the most tame division of the BIO. They didn't work much on the field, mostly doing internal affairs investigations under the Director of Internal Affairs, Dinnon Armstrong. However, the other division of the BIO, the Special Operations Division, is where things got brutal. One of the most notorious acts of the Bloxell City BIO was the raid on a studio that was illegally distributing pornographic material. After an armed standoff with the owner of the studio, BIO agents threw Molotov cocktails through the windows, and shot anyone who tried to escape. American BIO in Bloxdover The Bloxell Intelligence Organization in Bloxdover was nonexistent until the assassination of an American diplomat in the city. After local police failed to arrest resistance leader Vladimir Milošević, a protest started. The Bloxell Intelligence Organization, wanting to put down the protest without drawing attention to themselves, infiltrated the protest with plainclothes officers. These officers began to violently protest, detonating improvised explosive devices and firing gunshots into the air. This lead to justification for police crackdown on the protests, which put an end to them. The Bloxell Intelligence Organization wanted to cover up what happened and prevent suspicions of their involvement, so they fabricated evidence that a local career criminal, Stefano Palas had turned the protest into a riot. They then took him to the town park and executed him. Bloxellian BIO in Bloxdover After seeing what they had done had backfired greatly upon them, and with the Americans threatening to shut down their organization, BIO Director Agrus Kos stepped down from his job and put his Deputy Director in charge. He then went into hiding and called himself Gitrous Magnus, and formed his own paramilitary group to counter the growing Bloxell National Army. He grew his support with his promises to stop crime in the country after they took control, and send the band of Russian criminals that was the Bloxell National Army back to where they came from. He also claimed that the Americans were too light in dealing with crime, and that the GRAF would truly punish criminals. When the war started, the BIO Headquarters in Bloxdover was used as a base of operations for the GRAF. After the GRAF had taken control of the city, Kos ordered the BIO to go around the city and round up any citizen with a record of felonies, take them into the BIO Headquarters, and execute them. Over two thousand criminals were executed during the one day the GRAF held control of the city. Once the BNA took control of the city and discovered what had been done, they burned the BIO Headquarters to the ground. Bloxellian BIO in Bloxford The BIO was disbanded for several months, but once monarchists had a strong hold in South Bloxell, they began using the BIO again. Very occasionally, the BIO would show up in Bloxford to support local law enforcement. With the crime wave that was going on there, they did not question BIO support, and were glad to have officers that could and would do what they could not. One of the most notable of these occasional operations was the execution of Bogdan Ivanovski, a well known local criminal. They took him into the station and executed him, and civilians took notice of the brutality, as unbeknownst to the BIO officers, Ivanovski was livestreaming the whole interaction on a hidden camera. The Bloxell Intelligence Organization then ceased operations in Bloxford for several months, until the partitioning of Bloxford. When Bloxford was split between American loyalist paramilitaries in the North and the BNA in the south, the BNA graciously accepted BIO support, as the GRAF had lost almost all territorial gains and were no longer a threat. The BIO went into North Bloxford and began torching the homes of American loyalists and killing their residents with flamethrowers. When the city was reunited, the Bloxell Intelligence Organization continued to remove American loyalists, including the former President of North Bloxell. The Bloxell Intelligence Organization also allowed for the killing of the leader of the Bloxell Nationalist Movement, Vladimir Milošević, leading to the eventual takeover of the monarchy in Bloxell. Now that wartimes are over, the BIO has significantly moderated, especially under new command by leaders not related to the GRAF. But the dark past of the BIO will not be forgotten, especially by civilians who witnessed the crimes of the BIO firsthand.